The Trail of Lucky Spencer: The Spy who Came in from the Jail
by Gillen1962
Summary: Plane Flights are such interesting places to meet people. The Good Guys in Port Charles are not as dumb as you think. Plans get revealed. Scotty and Laura are both in trouble. And why does Jerry dislike Port Charles so much?


_The Trial of Lucky Spencer: The Spy who came in from the Jail_

Drew Cain recognized the man seated across from him at the Port Charles Airport Terminal waiting area, but the memories of the guy were Jason's, so Drew saw no reason to introduce himself or say hello.

He hoped that this trip to Paris to find Doctor Soumia Al-Fayheed would solve the problem of having his head cramped with the memories of another man once and for all. And help him regain his own. So much of his life was like an imprinted memory fog. Dealing with Serena over the past couple of days had reminded him of that. He knew he had been a navy Seal and once he had been told that the muscle memory of training, the instinctual reaction to events and the comfortableness in a military setting had all fallen back into place. He knew Military lingo and was able to participate on a gut level in the banter between branches of service. But he recalled no missions, could not conjure the face of a single battle buddy or remember a solitary incident from his career.

He thought again of Serena and realized that in many ways she was his first relationship. While he and Sam had developed a deep love for each other, he had inherited her from Jason's memories and Kim was a woman from a past that he did not recall. Serena was new and fresh, and he liked that.

He looked again at the man across from him. Ethan Lovett friend and partner to Johnny Zacharra. The Jason part of his mind disliked him for that reason and that reason alone. He wanted to be able to form his own opinion some day of the man. Not today though today he had to get to Paris.

Which is why he was so frustrated when the terminal board showed yet another flight delay for his flight to Paris.

He saw the same look of frustration on Ethan's face. Drew knew he could have asked Michael for the ELQ Jet, but this was not a company trip and he felt guilty about using the jet for a personal mission.

Still he could not help but glance over to the VIP section and look at the folks getting ready to board private aircraft. He spotted Molly Lansing at about the same time as she saw him. She looked round then whispered something to the TSA agent and turned and walked over to where Drew was sitting.

He stood up, as did Ethan. Both said, "Molly" at the same time.

She kind of smiled and said. "I know I am following Drew to Paris, so really you might as well fly along with me Drew, that way I won't have to track you down over there."

Drew looked at her puzzled. "Following me?"

Molly held up her hand and turned to Ethan "And am I right in guessing you are looking for Soumia Al-Fayheed and your brother?"

He wasn't. Ethan knew damn well where his brother Lucky was, in a military prison cell just outside of Port Charles, and while he would not mind finding Dr. Al-Fayheed he was really off to Paris to track down the microchip that Lucky was accused of stealing and try to piece together the missing six weeks of his brother's life.

The thought of telling the truth flashed through his mind, for less then a second. "Molly you are absolutely right."

Molly smiled. "Great come on take a ride on the Cassadine jet and we can make formal introductions and exchange notes."

She turned and walked back toward the VIP area.

The two men looked at each other. "She grew up since the last time I was in town." Ethan said.

"Pal you do not know the half of it" Drew said.

Lucky Spencer had to work to stifle his grin as Mac Scorpio and Harrison Chase led him past the Army Guards and placed him into the back of a Port Charles Police Car.

Mac slipped in next to him while Chase took the wheel. "I'd uncuff you "Mac said. But…."

Lucky shook his head. "No stick to Frisco's plan."

"It's good to see you again Detective." Mac said. "Our driver is Harrison Chase; he and your cousin Valerie are the only ones fully briefed on our plan."

"Good to meet you Harry. I'd shake your hand but, you know" Lucky said making a motion to show the cuffs.

"Call me Harry again and I'll break your hand, Agent." Chase said deadpan. "My friends just call me Chase."

Mac's cell phone rang, and he took the call. "Annie how are you kid. Really? Well good I was not liking this with her out of the loop. Any hitches?" Damn. Okay. We will be ready."

"That was Annie Donnelly, Anna has been brought in out of the cold. Which is the good news."

"And the bad?" Lucky asked.

"They got Maddox. "

"Well so the rescue number just went up by one."

Annie Donnelly and her God Mother Anna Devane walked through an empty compound. "They must have bugged out as soon as they grabbed Maddox." Annie said.

"Okay I got the whole point of this operation as to flush out Dr. Al-Fayheed's kidnappers, I even get the lies from Frisco and Robert and well just about everybody. What I don't get is Maddox. Why would the Bureau put Andre in danger like that?"

Annie shook her head. "They didn't. He bolted. My guess he got word that there was a mole in the agency, that who ever us behind all this was looking into the memory transfer experiments and those two things combined made him race for the one person he trusted implicitly."

"Me."

Annie nodded. "yea, I mean in fairness aunt Anna, to the rest of us Maddox is a prisoner, yes one that is cooperating, but still a prisoner. You are the only one who wants to see more in him."

Anna Devane snorted," And for his trust in me I put him in danger."

"It happens" Annie said. "Still part of this is going well. We have spooked whoever this is out of here and if we are right sent them on their way to Port Charles."

Michael Quartermaine slammed the receiver of his office phone down so hard his desk shook. "Damn it." He said to no one in particular.

He shifted through a folder on his desk. And grunted.

At that moment his cousin Ned Quartermaine poked his head into the office. "I stopped by to see if you wanted to grab lunch, but it sounds like you are having a bad day."

Michael one of the youngest CEOs of a Fortune 500 Company in the nation smirked. "I am supposed to be having lunch with Sam but yeah this is a bad day to say the least. That is the third deal in a month to diversify some of the family holdings, that has fallen through at the last minute."

"Sometimes you just hit a streak like that."

Michael nodded. "Yeah, but there are five other deals in various stages, and we seem to be getting out maneuvered on them as well."

"Really?" said Ned. "The same rival company each time?"

"No, different companies, different parts of the ELQ portfolio. But it just seems like these people know our next move before we do."

"How so?" Ned said.

"Well you know that Grandfather had some unique ways of sealing and closing deals, ways of playing the game that made him one of the best."

"Agreed, and he taught them to both of us."

"Right" said Michael. "That is the problem. It is almost like these companies that are counter moving against us, are being led by either you or I?"

Ned took a step back from his cousin. "Michael, I assure you that the days when I engaged in inter family backstabbing are over."

Michael put his hand on Ned's shoulder. "No. No I know that."

"Good" Said Ned. "When I think of how much more successful ELQ would be today if AJ and I had put aside our petty squabbles. Anyway. If this is some one using Grandfather's business skills against us, then the list of suspects is narrow."

"Very Narrow." Michael said.

Ned laughed "So do you want me to call my Mother, or would you like to do it?"

Jerry Jacks sat in the living room of what had once been Leopold Taub's estate on the outskirts of Port Charles.

He sipped a glass of wine and said, "Well Jerry old boy, if you have to be back in the wasted excuse for a city, at least this estate is quite nice, and the wine cellar is excellent."

"Mr. Jacks?" Darina his assistant said stepping into the room.

Jerry sighed. "What?"

"She refuses to eat, or drink, or work"

"Have you introduced her to Doctor Maddox?"

"Yes"

"And?"

"And she refuses to eat or drink or work."

"Bring her in here NOW!"

A moment later two guards brought Dr. Soumia Al-Fayheed into the room.

"Doctor, do you think that there could be something in the water of an entire community that would turn its residents into blithering idiots?"

"Unlikely"

"The why is it every time I get anywhere near Port Charles, my plans become so much more complicated."

"Failure to anticipate on your part?"

Jerry spun around and grabbed the young woman buy the throat. "Do not mistake my kindness to you thus far for weakness. I am being paid very well to keep you alive. I am not however being paid to keep that pretty face unscarred."

He pushed her away.

"Any scars you put on my face would pale before the scars on your soul."

"Doctor, please understand. I am not at heart a violent man. I do not wish to hurt you or any one you love but if you fail to do the work which has been assigned to you. I will do so."

"My family is dead. Sir. And my soul is at peace with Allah. So, with what would you threaten me?"

Jerry Scoffed. "There is always your Muhzuz. Your Lucky."

Soumia began to laugh "Who is in the custody of the United States Army. You really should tell your guards not to talk so much in the halls."

"You are too smart for your own good Doctor."

Jerry turned to Darina. "Toss her back into her cell, then get back here."

Jerry walked over to a small table and poured himself another glass of wine. Darina came back in.

"What are your orders Sir?"

"Find out which two guards were talking and kill them. Then I suppose we should get ready to go break young Mr. Spencer out of jail."

"Our sources say that he has been moved to the PCPD." Darina said.

"Of course, he has." Jerry said. "Well perhaps we will see some old friends then."

At the St. Thomas airport Anna Devane and Anna Donnelly hugged while Harrison Finn and Frank Ballentine looked on.

"So, you are off to France?" Anna said.

Annie smiled. "Yes, to pick up what Lucky dropped off."

"And you have the location?"

Annie shuffled her feet. "No, that was one of the spots where the plan went wrong. Lucky only managed to slip a clue to his contact before he left France, but by the time it was safe for an actual pick up the Army had swooped in and cornered him"

"And once he was a prisoner of Army intelligence, everything went out the window."

"Yes, that was when Frisco brought in Robert."

"But not me" Anna said. "I have a bone to pick with him when we get back to Port Charles."

Annie Donnelly smiled at her God Mother "Well I will see you there in a few days. I can't wait to really see the place that Mom and Dad have talked so much about."

Anna kissed her Goddaughter. "I will see you there and hopefully by then we will have Andre back, and this will all be over. Oh, hey what was Lucky's clue?"

"That the chip was somewhere important to English."

"Oh, that narrows it down."

Ethan Lovett popped open a beer from the wet bar of the Cassadine jet. He had managed to brief Molly and Drew on why he was going to France without giving away that he knew where Lucky was.

He had the vague feeling that Robert had left some things out, but he did not care if this freed Lucky, he was good with whatever Scorpio was planning.

He sat down across from Drew and Molly. He was still processing a man with Jason Morgan's memories but none of the stilted personality that had always made Jason such a stick in the mud to deal with. The idea that Molly was now a star reporter also had Ethan baffled. He had been away for too long.

He had been a drifter and con artist with no roots anywhere but if there was a place that was home it was Port Charles.

Drew was speaking to Molly. "Okay look I understand that you want to get a story but half of this stuff that we are stumbling around in may be classified. Heck Serena would not even tell me who the prisoner that sent her on this path to Dr. Al-Fayheed was,"

Molly looked smug. "Well my bet is that it is Lucky Spencer, and Ethan here already knows that."

Ethan sat down. "Damn I really thought I had side stepped all of that. How?"

Molly took the photo from her backpack. "Because my Uncle Valentin had this."

Ethan looked at the picture of his brother and Soumia Al-Fayheed. "Hell, Molly do the Cassadines follow us everywhere?"

Molly sighed, she was not sure she agreed with her Uncles methods, but she had to admit there was a string of dead Cassadines linked to the Spencer family. "Can you look at me and tell me honestly that we should not watch our backs from the Spencer boys?"

Ethan relented that his lie had been shot out of the water. Robert would object to him filling these two in, but Ethan was a free agent he did not work for Robert Scorpio or the WSB. He quickly filled Drew and Molly in on everything he had been told

Drew had a headache. "Okay I am confused. All I want to do is find this Dr. Al-Fayheed and see if her work can help me regain my memories. But you Ethan you think finding her helps you find the missing six weeks in your brother's life, and this missing microchip?"

Ethan answered. "Right."

"And that may exonerate him from the charges that Serena has him locked up on?"

"Yep."

Drew looked at Molly "And you are chasing a story?"

"Yes."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

Sam McCall had been at loose ends for days. She needed something to do other than meeting Michael for lunch.

Ned was in Michael's Office when she arrived. "No, Mother I said I was sorry three times already. Yes. I understand Mother. I will call you later okay."

Ned turned to Michael. "She is airtight about not knowing what was going on. She was far more concerned that Luke had wandered off again."

'Uncle Luke always wanders off." Michael said. "Do you believe her?"

Ned shook his head "Yes. I do, this is not Mother. She is truly happy with her life, even with Luke's occasional disappearances. This is not her biding for control of ELQ."

Michael noticed Sam standing there "Sam, I am so sorry I didn't see you."

"What's up?" Sam said feeling nosy.

Ned shrugged. "With Jason who knows where she is a stockholder."

Willow Tait ushered her class through the Art Gallery, carefully making sure that they did not touch or break any of the pieces of art. Her teacher's aide led the children into an adjacent room, and she walked over to Ava Jerome who watched the children with a wide smile on her face.

"Ms. Jerome I really wanted to say thank you again. I was so pleased when you agreed to let the children's art class come and tour your gallery."

"Please call me Ava, and it was my pleasure. I have had a renewed interest in children learning about art the last few weeks. I am finding that I like having the children here, bring them any time."

Willow and Ava took a few steps across the Gallery and Willow stopped in front of a painting. "My this is lovely. What is it called?"

"Summer in Provence" Ava said. "I have to say that literally everyone who comes in here stops and admires this one."

"It is stunning. I love it."

Ava smiled. "It is for sale."

Willow laughed. "I am sure it is beyond a teacher's salary."

Ava scoffed. "The price that the seller is setting for this is beyond almost any one's salary. "

"High?"

"Too high frankly and he has been unwilling to negotiate with any of the potential buyers who have shown any interest at all."

Willow smiled. "Well it does mean that those of us who come through the gallery get to enjoy it even longer."

Kevin Collins entered Sonny Corinthos' hospital room at Ferncliff with some caution. For the past several days Sonny had been calmer but when he had first arrived, he had been so excessively violent that he was still mildly sedated.

Sonny sat on the edge of the bed. Rocking.

"Hello Sonny, how are you today?" Kevin asked pulling up a chair and sitting across from Sonny.

"Where is Jason?" Sonny asked

Kevin had no idea where Jason Morgan was. "Sonny, we spoke about this, we need to get you stable before we can talk about any visitors."

"I don't; need Jason to visit I need him to kill someone."

Kevin sighed. "Sonny, why would you want Jason to kill someone?"

"It's what he does. I give orders and Jason kills people."

"And you want him to kill people?"

"I have a list." Sonny said.

Kevin nodded wisely. "And who is on this list Sonny?"

"Carly, Molly, and Michael, they all betrayed me."

Kevin nodded. "Okay."

"And then Mac, Robert, and Laura. They set me up."

Kevin did not say a word, though hearing his wife's name on the list sent a chill up his spine.

Sonny went on. "Then Ava and Jax for taking my children. And then that Albanian bastard."

"Who?"

"The Albanian, the guy who took my territory, the man who runs Port Charles now."

"Does this man have a name Sonny?"

"Deke, I think he is Deke"

"Sonny, your stepfather is dead."

"No, he is not Doc, he is right there standing behind you."

Kevin turned his head to satisfy his patient. "Sonny there is no one there."

Sonny jumped up from his bed and moved behind Kevin. Collins remained seated but was acutely aware of the trouble he may be in. "Sonny come on sit down again for me will you."

"He was right over there, Doc. I chased him away."

Sonny walked back over and sat on the edge of the bed again.

"Where is Jason?"

Sam sat on the edge of Michael's desk and said. "So, the two of you have this theory that the person who is attacking the deals that ELQ is making was somehow trained by Edward?"

Michael Nodded. "Look, I would only say this to the two of you, but come on I never went to business school, I have no background in economic theory. Every deal that ELQ makes that I oversee is basically What Would Edward Do."

"Which is not a bad thing, Michael." Sam said. "Edward was a genius."

Ned agreed. "It would be no different if I was in the seat Michael, despite a degree in business and a background in economic theory I almost always follow Edward's business model."

Sam looked at Ned. "You know that may be a way to prove your theory."

"How?"

"Opposite day. Find a business deal that ELQ can afford to lose and then, Michael does exactly the opposite of what Edward would have done."

Ned nodded. "And if that deal goes better, even if the deal is bad, but it is not because some other company swoops in then we know we are right and that this is being done by someone who was trained by Grandfather."

Michael smiled. "I like it. And in the meantime, Sam, how would you like to do a little background investigation on all the players in all the deals that we have encountered problems with, see if there is a common denominator between them."

"I can look at the companies that have gotten the deals instead of ELQ as well."

"Consider yourself on retainer" Michael said.

Sam smiled. It felt oddly good to be back at work.

Drew sat across from Ethan as the Cassadine Jet began its descent into Charles De Gaulle airport.

"So just so I have this clear in my head, which I admit sometimes gets cluttered, you are Luke Spencer's long lost son with Holly Sutton who was given up for adoption but eventually was found by your mother and then introduced to your father?"

Ethan nodded. "Yep, and you are Alan Quartermaine's long lost son with Susan Moore who was given up for adoption but eventually had your memories erased to be replaced by those of your twin brother Jason?"

Drew nodded.

Molly sitting across the aisle from the two smiled. "My parents were married when I was born, and they kept me. I didn't get kidnapped or anything."

"Ha," Said Ethan laughing. "You are from Port Charles, there is bound to be something wrong with you. I bet you are the long-lost clone of Helene Cassadine or something."

"Helene had green eyes. If I were her clone, I would have green eyes." Molly said smugly but with a bit of a smirk.

"Does anyone else have the feeling that there are things we are not being told?"

Ethan nodded, while he still had not complained out loud about Robert and the WSB he had to agree that the more he thought about it the more it seemed to him that there were big pieces of everything missing.

Molly looked at her notes. "I am wondering what possessed Lucky to go rouge like that and steal whatever the hell it is he stole."

"Maybe whoever has Dr. Al-Fayheed threatened her." Drew said

Ethan nodded "It would be just like my brother to do that."

"Do you know how your brother met Dr. Al-Fayheed?" Molly Asked

Ethan shook his head "No"

Molly looked at her folder. "More then a year ago he was assigned by the WSB to guard her."

FLASHBACK

Lucky Spencer enters the patio of a villa in the South of France. He now understands why his mother loves France so much. He sighs, he misses Laura and Port Charles, but the past few years with the WSB have been good for him

When Robert Scorpio had tracked him down with the offer to train to be his replacement as he approached mandatory retirement age, he had at first turned him down. He had told Robert. That he was not WSB material, a former drug addict, a failure as a husband and father, a man with a dark streak that led to great depression. Robert had called bull crap on all of that and pointed to all that Lucky had overcome.

Lucky's final objection had been that he had spent several years as Helena Cassadine's brain washed puppet. Robert had laughed. And said that was exactly why he was perfect for the WSB, very few people had the ability to defeat Helene's programming all these years he had thought of himself as a failure for being brainwashed Robert had told him he was actually a rare success for defeating Helene at her own game.

Lucky had finally accepted Robert's offer and had expected to begin assignments immediately. Instead he spent the next nine months in what could only be called spy basic training. Your Father and you have been fortunate over the years Robert said, you have some innate talent, but at the WSB we don't go on innate talent we go on training and skill.

There were times during the basic training he thought his body and mind would fail him. They didn't and by the time it was over he was as good at the game as Robert and Frisco had ever been,

Now several assignments later he was sent to guard Dr. Soumia Al-Fayheed a research scientist whose process for treating people with PTSD had ventured into the world of memory transfer. Lucky knew even as he took the assignment that Dr. Andre Maddox's process was wreaking havoc back home in Port Charles in the form of Jason Morgan and Drew Cain. That research only worked with identical twins, and Dr. Al-Fayheed's only with people with PTSD but any combination of the two would be a medical breakthrough but it would also be a breakthrough that could easily be weaponized.

Lucky had arrived a little after noon and wandered around the open house looking for Dr. Al-Fayheed, locking doors was of course first on the list of new security measures for the good doctor.

He found her on the patio prostrate in prayer. He watched as she stood up bowed at the waist, then knelt again reciting a prayer of some kind in Arabic, she repeated the process twice more. Then stepped off the prayer rug and slipped her shoes on.

"It was very polite of you not to interrupt Agent Spencer" She said without turning around.

"My mother raised me right."

Soumia Al-Fayheed turned around and took Lucky's heart away. "Then at my next prayer I will make dua for your mother and her good work."

In his cell in the Port Charles Police Station Lucky Spencer kept a sharp eye on the clock. He suspected that if he and Robert and Frisco had set this up right their adversary would make their move shortly.

He heard the door at the top of the stairs open and braced himself.

"Hey any one home?" Came Scotty's familiar voice.

"Scott?" Lucky said.

Scotty Baldwin reached the bottom of the stairs. "Yeah it's me. Good to see that they got you here. "

Lucky smiled. "Yes, thank you for filing that motion. But why are you here?"

"I wanted to go over a few things, they are actually going to bring you in for a real arraignment tomorrow and I want to make sure that we are on the same page. I also want to talk to you because now we are kind of in the position where we need to tell your mother."

Lucky sighed. "That is great Scotty, can we do that a little later."

"No, we need to do it now." Scotty stopped and looked around. "Hey where the hell is everybody, half this damn station is empty"

Laura Webber left the mayor's office in a bit of a rush and cut across the Port Charles docks to get to Police Headquarters. Her conference call with Robert and Frisco had given her great joy but she wanted to see Lucky before everything that was planned began to fall in to place.

She was not thrilled at the risk her son was taking but she was impressed with the plan.

As Laura walked past the abandoned building that had been mac and Felicia's old Outback restaurant, she saw Anna Devane wave her hand.

"Anna "Laura said stopping in front of the woman. "I thought I heard you were in St. Thomas."

"I think I am actually on my way back Mayor."

"What"

Devane shot her hand out and struck Laura with a taser. Laura fell to the ground. "I'm not Anna Madame Mayor."

"Get her inside" Alex said to the two men who came out and lifted the Mayor up by her arms. "And let's hope that that idiot Jerry has gotten what he needs out of those two Brainiacs."

Six armed men burst into the Port Charles Police Department Headquarters.

"Nobody Move" Jerry Shouted as he came in behind his men. "Nobody has to die."

Mac Scorpio came out from his office his side arm drawn.

"Mac, please put that down on the floor." Jerry said softly. "It would be a damn shame to have to kill you after all these years."

Mac placed his gun on the desk next to him and motioned his other officers to do the same.

"Jerry Jacks" Mac Said.

Jerry nodded. "Yes, I thought about a mask and all that Mr. Black stuff again but let's face it that is old hat by now."

Mac nodded. "Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"I keep getting better old friend." Jerry answered. "Oh, did I tell you I saw Miranda Jameson last year in New Zealand. She didn't see me of course but Mac she looked so happy, three little ones, some handsome surfer type playing Daddy, looked like a dime store Jax but still she had the biggest grin."

"I'm happy for her" Mac said deadpan. "What can we do for you?"

"I'm here for a prisoner exchange"

"Oh"

"Yes, I am taking Lucky Spencer and leaving you well nothing." Jerry pointed his gun at Mac "Come on you and I downstairs."

In the holding pen Lucky said to Scotty.

"Look Scott we need to do this later please."

Scott was about to say something when Jerry and Mac appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Scott what are you doing here?" Mac yelled

"Ah Mr. Baldwin how fortunate" Jerry said. He turned to Mac. "Cuff young Mr. Spencer, will you? Then open the cell let him out and step in and take his place."

"Now look here Jerry" Scott said. "You cannot just take my client."

Jerry laughed "You are right Baldwin I am not just taking your client I think I will take you as well."


End file.
